Burning Storm
by KidKool
Summary: Vain, a young fighter fighting for the resistance, is seemed to be a threat to an organization called Chronic, a group of skilled battlers working for a mysterious leader, who's trying to kill him. Vain needs recruits if he's going to win the war, and he soon discovers them in a small city in a western-styled town...


**This is my first crossover for fanfiction. Please give me as much info as you can about digimon, medabots, and beyblade because my info is useless...**

**Chapter One: Silent Kill...**

* * *

I walked out of the lobby, only to be attacked by a vicious, man-eating digimon. At first it didn't look scary, until it tried to bite my head off. I pushed the digimon away and rolled to the side. I was about to grab my beyblade, Switch Shadow, but realizing a beyblade couldn't stand a chance against a digimon, I grabbed my monsuno, Metra Cyclone's core instead.

I threw my monsuno to the human crazed digimon, but it was aware of my plan and grabbed my monsuno before it touched the ground. It inspected the monsuno for a very long time, before it threw it straight in my direction. I had to duck of course, because if I didn't, I would've been digimon food. I safely ducked, but I forgot that there was a wall behind me, so as soon as I had noticed, it was too late. The monsuno had already hit the wall, and even though I tried to run away, I ended up being under Metra Cyclone's gigantic paw.

Metra Cyclone is a gigantic panther, with laser eyes, sharp teeth and claws, furry body, and has some spikes sticking out of his spine. His special ability is Lightning, which is pretty odd because he can summon wind at will.

"Can you please remove your paw?" I asked Metra Cyclone. But since he was just a new monsuno, and didn't obey my commands, I had to get myself asking. I could hear a laughter, and when I looked in front of me, I could see a familiar face.

"Hahaaha!" Virgil laughed as he wiped a tear off his face. "If I didn't know any better, Vain, I think you have just learnt the term "epic fail"... Hahaaha!"

"Virgil, we've talked about this. No more trying to kill me" I said, after I stopped struggling. I had figured he was going to ignore the bet and try and kill me again. "We made a bet that if I beat you at the Grand Finale, you'd stop trying to kill me."

"Technically..." Virgil said as he rubbed his hairless chin. "I'm not the one who's trying to kill you. Someone hired me to kill you. So technically, I'm not breaking the bet".

I always hated it when Virgil was right. It made my insides boil. I struggled again, but Metra Cyclone wouldn't move. I looked back at Virgil, who was nodding and mouthing words to his digimon. At first I didn't know what they were talking about, but then I instantly realized their plan when Virgil's digimon got into a running stance.

I tried as much as I could to get out of Metra Cyclone's grasp, but he was just too heavy. I had to do something or else I was going to die. I could see Virgilmon (that's what Virgil calls his digimon), sprinting towards me. I struggled as much as I could to get free, but this looked to be the end of me.

Virgilmon jumped up in the air, doing some fancy back-flip in the air, rolled into a ball shape, and started falling towards me. For some reason, even though I hadn't commanded Metra Cyclone, he removed his foot off my body, leaving me time to dodge the attack. I rolled to the side, looking around if I could find my rucksack. I had forgotten that I had packed Necromon, my digimon, inside my rucksack when I gave it to the waiter.

While Metra Cyclone was busy holding off Virgilmon, I ran to the elevator. I pressed as many buttons as I could to get the elevator down, but it didn't seem to be working. I punched the door as much as I could to knock it down. It broke after a few minutes of punching. I looked at the door as it fell 100 metres to the ground.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped. When I looked at the battle, Metra Cyclone was lying on the ground, and Virgil and Virgilmon were nowhere to be seen.

"Metra Cyclone, return" I said as Metra Cyclone was sucked back into his core. Just then, Virgilmon appeared in front of me, holding something what appeared to be a toothpick-like sword. Virgilmon was about to hit me, when a figure appeared and kicked Virgilmon in the head, and he went flying into a flowerpot.

I recognized the figure as it landed, looking around if there were any more attackers.

"Nice work Necromon" I said as I smiled at him. It was weird how Necromon could always know where I was, but it was also helpful if Metra Cyclone needed recharging, like in this situation. Just when Necromon dropped his guard, Virgil appeared out of thin air, and kicked Necromon in the stomach, and he landed on the same flowerpot Virgilmon was. I tried to punch him, but he was too fast and managed to dodge it. He punched me in the stomach, and at first, I had just fell down and lost all my breath, until he kicked my head, and I was now falling 100 metres to the ground...

**So, on a scale of 1-10, how did you like my first crossover chapter? Please review your answer and your reason, and also give constructive criticism and ways I can improve . I hope I'll get to write more crossovers.**


End file.
